StripPoker
by AChibs
Summary: The parents are out and Uub, Marron, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra decide to have a little fun


Strip Poker  
  
A/N: Trunks:18 Goten:17 Ubuu:17 Marron:18 Bra:16 Pan:16  
  
Chapter 1: All alone? Kick ass!  
  
Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goten, Marron, and Ubuu were all sitting in the livingroom of Capsule Corp., bored. All the adults had claimed they needed a weekend "free of stress," the number one cause being their teenage children. So, Trunks and Goten, being older, were forced to "babysit" everyone else.  
  
Spread around the teenagers were the remains of dinner-fifty or so pizza boxes and cases of empty cola cans- and some movies.  
  
"We already watched all the movies. I don't wanna watch them again!" whinned Bra.  
  
"Fine. Whatever!." snorted Trunks. He was so tired of listening to his spoiled sister complain. "Goten, man, we gotta come up with something to do!" Trunks whispered to his best friend. "Soon!" (Trunks was getting a tad desperate here)  
  
Goten thought hard about this. Of course, this being Goten, it was extremely difficult. Eventually, he remembered all those kickin' parties thrown by his fraternity, AlphaGammaZeta. "Hey, Trunks, how about we play some games?"  
  
"What type of games?" Trunks asked, not really interested. He didn't want to get stuck playing Monopoly or some shit.  
  
"Like strip-poker, and drinking games and shit like that." Goten said with enthusiasm. *Hey, any way to see some girls naked* thought Goten.  
  
Trunks too was thinking along the same lines as Goten. He didn't really wanna see his sister naked, but hey, Marron definetly had a good sized rack. "Sure. Lets get Ubuu in then go talk to the girls."  
  
Ubuu thought this was the greatest idea since sliced bread. When you get none you end up hornier and Ubuu was extremely prone to this disease.  
  
The guys approached the girls soon after. (Trunks couldn't wait cuz Bra's whinning was bugging him) And then, the girls being as horny as girls are, said "Yes." (DO NOT TRY TO DENY BEING HORNY GIRLS. YOU ARE. SHUT UP THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT.)  
  
"Ok," said Goten, eager to begin. "Let's play strip-poker first. The rules are: Everyone who loses has to take something off No cheating. Anyone who cheats must take off two more things. Winner chooses next game. 7-Card Draw Ace's and Two's are wilds, k?" Everyone quickly agreed and the girls giggled annoyingly. Soon enough the cards were out and everyone ready to lay down their cards.  
  
"Fold." said Ubuu  
  
"Well then, take something off." Marron said without looking up.  
  
Ubuu simply removed his shoes while everyone started to scream "GAH! PUT 'EM BACK ON! PUT 'EM BACK ON!"  
  
After everyone in the room was poisoned by Ubuu's smelly feet, Bra went into the kitchen and grabbed some Lysol Deodorizer. After spraying some, the teenagers were able to continue with their game.  
  
"Hmmm.. I got four 6's and 2 8's and an ace" said Bra.  
  
"Hehe.. you definetly lose. I got a royal flush!" shouted Pan.  
  
"I think I'm worse off than Bra. I got only three 3's." mumbled Goten.  
  
"I got nothing. I shoulda folded like Ubuu." said Marron.  
  
"Hah! Screw you all! I win. 7 ace's!" screamed Trunks.  
  
"No fucking way! How the hell did you do that! You cheated!" yelled an angry Pan. She thought she had won and she was upset that she hadn't.  
  
"Goten said that ace's and two's were wilds. I have three ace's and four two's. Take it off Pan!" smirked Trunks.  
  
Girls, being girls, are very intelligent creatures. And, even more- so, are vindictive and sly. When Trunks said "Take it off," they thought up a brilliant idea... They simply removed their earings. This was not at all what Trunks thought the game was going to be. He wanted to see something. Not have to win fifty games just so they could take off all their jewelry peice by peice. And, by the time he won all those games, he would probably be stark-naked. No, this was not going the way he wanted it too. *Time for a game change* he thought with an annoyed smile on his face.  
  
*Oh shit. I know that look* whispered Pan to herself. He's gonna do something mean. *I wonder what he'll do?*  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
